Haven't Had Enough
by blair-woods
Summary: Arthur, a strict history teacher is required to have an assistant to help him with his classes. Due to horrible weather, his assistant is running a few days late. Unfortunately, Arthur already meets his new assistant, Alfred, at a club. Alfred and Arthur. Rated M for Mature Content.


Haven't Had Enough

Arthur, a strict history teacher is required to have an assistant to help him with his classes. Due to horrible weather, his assistant is running a few days late. Unfortunately, Arthur already meets his new assistant, Alfred, at a club. Alfred and Arthur. Rated M for Mature Content.

_Damnit it's raining again, _I mumble to myself as a see the students look outside the window, while I am teaching. I don't understand how rain can be so interesting to students, its so boring. My lecture is a whole lot better than that damnable rain.

I decide to go close the blinds, so those little shits will pay attention to me and not that noisy rain. Seventy students and all of them are concerned about the rain, the electronic devices in their possession, or somehow sleep. My lecture is not that boring, I actually have everything memorize. I do not show slide shows, and put them to sleep like that. To be honest, I do not care about technology that much, I only have Promethean Board to show maps, important documents, and other things the blasphemy History Book from the bookstore does not put in it.

That crappy book from the bookstore is too small for all the important stuff I tell my students, also it is one hundred and thirty dollars. Hell, I told my students to go out to go buy their book from another place than the campus bookstore, because that place is expensive as hell. I do not support the campus book store because it is too expensive in that place. Another reason, I detest the history book for my class is that the book is so tiny, it is only three hundred pages, and so small. When its insignificant like that, that means the authors took out a lot of the details about the interesting facts about world history. The University Bookstore also bleaches the facts in its books, so I guess no one gets offended in any subject. Yet, world history has had a lot of slave trade, tortures, and racist acts. So, I do not try to bleach out my history. I make my students sign a waiver, when they start my class, so I do not offend no one. Mostly talk about American History because I find it so interesting, and it does not have much of a violence history as many other nations, considering how old it is.

Many students do not find American History that amazing, but I do. The reason I enjoy it so much because a whole bunch has happened in the few years it has been around. I understand it has not been around that much, but the oldest person in America is one hundred and seven years old, she' has had to shake hands with someone older when she was younger, and that someone has told her stories about how wars, and how the states began.

"Come on, Mr. Kirkland, the rain is so peaceful right now, especially in the dull of November." The flirtiest student I have, Feliciano chimes in and interrupts my thoughts. He sits by so many girl students, and flirts with all of them! He says he's an Italian immigrant, I would not doubt that, since immigrants are usually on scholarships from their country. I bet he is going to lose his scholarship since he thinks this class is a joke because usually he is late, he eats in the back, does not show up sometimes, and is failing my class. On the last written lecture exam, the dumbass bloke put indentured servants, as butlers that straighten English peoples teeth because we have such bad teeth! He also put some more dumbass things, trying to be funny but he just is not. I eavesdrop when he is mumbling to the girls, his stupid jokes are stupid.

"No, because apparently when it rains or snows, it is more than important than what I have to talk about." That did sound dickish, but oh well fuck it.

"You talk about the boring things in history!" The young man is getting on my nerves, even though he hasn't really said anything.

"I do not talk about boring things, this really happened. That is why you are seating in your seat at the moment because of the people that gave his life for you to have freedom" my voice sounds louder than I anticipated.

"This country is not free." The Japanese in the middle row mumbles. Jesus what the fuck is up with the class today.

"The schooling here is a lot easier than the universities in other nations," I'm feeling myself like an old man right now, "When I went to the University of London, my professor gave me a book and told me there you go, he told his students nothing about the test or lectured us, you students should be lucky, I am up here teaching." My face is now heating up, I can feel it.

I hear a snicker from the back.

"What is so funny, Vargas!?" That just pissed me off

"You sound so funny when you're mad!" He giggles while putting another chip in his face. I honestly do not care about eating or drinking in my class, but I do care about the use of technology. I blow off the chip eating he is doing at the moment.

"Young man you are disrupting my class, and if you do not stop, I will get security!" I cross my arms and give him a go to hell look that should shut him up.

It shuts him up and also the rest of the class, I did not know my voice was that loud. I'm really not going to call security because the security guard is huge and scary. Everyone here at the University knows that. Even I that he is scary and bulky and I do not want to bother him. Uh, because he has much better than things to do.

Changing the subject, I get back on topic. "Now where on the map, can anyone tell me where the Arcadians were forced to go when the British took over their land?" I look at the class, no one wants to do it! I do not blame them; I wouldn't want to be around my pissed off self either.

A hand goes up, of course its Feliciano's.

"I do not trust you." He laughs at my joke, as I look for someone that absolutely does not know so he or she would know it on the test.

I see a shy boy in left side the corner, I'll choose him. Shy people in the corner never pay attention,

"Oh lookie at the time." Feliciano's voice is disgusting to me, damn I can pick his voice out of a crowd.

I look at the clock, on the right side corner. He's right its 11:15, time for them to leave.

They leave with about twenty students telling me goodbye. Thankfully, on Friday I get to go home around two. Tonight, I cuddling on the couch having Netflix marathon snuggled up with my cat.


End file.
